


To the next lucky one,

by myarmiscramping



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladybug Miraculous, Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki needs a break, Yeah shes dead again, letter to you, what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarmiscramping/pseuds/myarmiscramping
Summary: After all, who do you think gave you the earrings?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	To the next lucky one,

_To the next lucky one,_

_I was 13 when I discovered magic. A baker's daughter, with a sense of normalcy. I was a character who sat in the back with my group of people; if I’d even have one. I wasn’t famous yet, and the world you have now entered was written as fantasy. You know, Joan of Arc was in possession of the ladybug miraculous. I suppose at the time it was not earrings, since you can see the red and black crest she would wear in paintings. Sometimes I’d zone out about Tikki’s age. She will only continue to get older, and I would freak out for her._

_Poor Tikki. Treat her well, okay? The little bug has gone through so much before me, and I certainly didn’t erase the stress. She is not a pet. She is not an item. She is so much more than this world, and little red deserves everything._

_Do not be afraid to wield this gift. At first I was, and now they are just minutes I could have used to run in Paris. They are minutes I could have been with him._

_There is solitude in the simple thought my other half is still living for me. My dearest Chat. It is bittersweet that I will never see him in his aggravating bell for a while. If he is still at our home, find him; ring it for me. If you do not cross his path so quick do not rush. He will find a way to you again. After all, who do you think gave you the earrings?_

_Not me of course. I am dead._

_My husband is a tricky one. My_ Chatton _certainly lived up to his name. I do hope Plagg remained with him. Heaven knows they both need an anchor now that Tikki has left too. Don’t feel guilty, and remind her not to feel guilty either._

 _You have been chosen to be the master of creation. A blessing for others, but a burden for us. I know this sounds harsh, but I guarantee you will love it. The past Bugs, including me, will all help you swing higher. We will pull your yo-yo farther, and will make the charm stronger. You will never be alone for as long as you do not be tempted into the problem. Miraculouses are not simple charm bracelets, so whatever is prompting these to be used must be dangerous. People will have doubts and fears just as strong as our own. Not every citizen can be fixed. Not everyone will slide under the door before it closes. But you’re_ _lucky._

_Remain kind._

_Remain passionate._

_Remain miraculous._

_Bug out._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally going to write a short about Tikki having a spa day. She deserves it.


End file.
